


Burn

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Invitation to a village celebration.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Picture_Prompt_Fun, The Lemonade Cafe





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> for picture prompt fun, 158

"Oh!" Corrin stopped short, surprised. He'd seen campfires and cookfires, but nothing like the blaze already visible in the distance. 

Beside him, Niles chuckled. "Another first for you?" he questioned. 

Corrin nodded. 

"I do like giving you all sorts of firsts," Niles continued as he reached for Corrin's hand. 

Corrin couldn't even scold him; it was the truth. Over the last few months, Niles had given him a most impressive series of firsts. Of all types, really. 

"I'm glad we were invited, then." Corrin had initially been unsure of the invitation from the small village, but a little research had suggested it was perfectly safe and perhaps exactly what he needed to keep learning about the world. There was still so much he didn't know about, and this sort of celebration was definitely high on the list. He'd read enough, he supposed, but his books had always been at the whims of his siblings, so... He knew they'd always meant their best, but they still had their biases. 

"I think it'll be quite enjoyable," Niles replied. "Far more interesting than all those stuffy noble events you've been getting dragged to." 

Corrin laughed. Niles was likely correct. A nice, outdoor festival with that huge fire seemed far preferable to getting fussed over by court nobles. It felt more real, somehow. 

Nobody would complain about the dirt on his feet or the man at his side... 

Perhaps that was as appealing as anything else. 

He squeezed Niles' hand. 

The bonfire was waiting.


End file.
